OBJECTIVE: Defining the role played by the abnormalities of insulin action in the development of diabetes mellitus and atherosclerotic heart disease. METHODS: Provide the Reaven team, established senior clinical investigators, with an integral member in order to satisfy the aims of the research objective. Provide an opportunity for experience in the management of study patients and the opportunity to acquire expertise in specific areas of the discipline of clinical investigator. By example and by doing, prepare a young candidate for a promising career in clinical investigation at any of the many, fine General Clinical Research Centers.